Be a hero destroy yourself
by PVC-Free
Summary: Inu.Kag. Kagome was ready to face the real world... or so she thought. Getting involved in an underground war against the government wasn’t what she was excepting when she moved out of her mother’s house and into her crummy apartment.
1. YMCA

**Disclaimer:** the only thing I own in this story is the plot and the hobo who lives on bus 90…

_My grammar really sucks and **I don't feel like getting spell check (I'm lazy)**_

**

* * *

**

**Be a hero destroy yourself **

**Prologue**

**Y-M-C-A**

Swim or drown… that's how my father taught my brother and I how to swim. I can still smell the chlorine as our father dragged us through the YMCA hallways. I was in my stripped bathing suit, my shoulder length hair tied in a low ponytail. I could still see Sota's expression, his mouth tightly closed, his eyes as wide as saucers, his free hand reaching out for something to grab on. The room was long, and the ceiling high.

The strong smells became more intense by the second, and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to never stop fluttering. It was like a war in there or maybe even an out of control dance party like they would do on television. My imagination took the terror out of my empty head as we continued to walk around the pool to the far back. Sota trying to drag his feet and me with a blank out expression, a goofy smile spread across my face as I tried to imagine the butterflies having a dance party.

My thoughts were shook away as we stopped suddenly, right where the deep end was. The butterflies suddenly stopped their dancing, they where probably also sacred to death, knowing what was going to happen next.

I never knew how the man was so strong, probably ate spinach for a hobby and benched in his library all day long. Or maybe he was the Hulk in disguise; later on I would of though of another option. The army.

I remember being thrown up into the air by my arm, and how Sota was stiff as a pencil when I watch him fall into the water with me. The blue liquid splashed up in the air as I hit the water… silence.

Sota swam… I drowned.

I actually stayed at the bottom of the pool just for the fun of it. The silence seemed to calm me; everything was like how I imagined heaven to be like. Silent and weightless… I was like a butterfly in mid flight, arms spread out. I did not touch the bottom; I was more in the middle.

Everything was a light blue, the thin rays of light that filtered through the water made everything look like crystal. I was running out of air, but I didn't care. I was just happy there. My heaven…

The next thing I knew, I woke up on the side of the pool, my father hovering over me, his face sadden as if saying sorry… I smiled to him. And that's all I needed to do to make him think I was crazy.

But my father did not stay much longer with us, he was back to war in a week, after a long month, we learned he was sent to jail for using someone else's teapot. We heard nothing about him for about four months. Until a letter came, it was a three-page letter, one for me, one for Sota, and one for my mother.

In my letter, my father kept saying how big of an imagination I had, and he knew I was going to be the smart one. He said I would probably write a book on science fiction. I hated writing. He also said I would probably go to college right after highs school. It never happened. He told me to not jump in puddles anymore, I would get sick. I still do. He told me to get a nice apartment. I got the crummiest one. He to told me to never get involved with someone dangerous. I did.

In the end of the letter, for one whole paragraph, he said over and over to never, to never get involved with the government, the war, or terrorist. And… I did.

At the very bottom of the page he signed his name and put a little heart beside it. With the words written inside. "I. Love. You." That was the only sign of affection had he ever shown me. I thought he was probably drunk while he wrote the letter. But his writing was neat and not shaky. The letter is now somewhere in a book in my apartment. Or what's left of it.

With the letter, my father also gave me something. Something I whish I never had. It was his triangular blade. I could still hear him tell me when you would ever stab someone with it, the wound would not close, and he would then tell me it was because it would rip out a big piece of skin. The blade is actually not very thin, but more bulky than anything else, and it much heavier than any other blade. You could easily knock someone out with it.

The blade was now wrapped up in leather, wedged in my boot, beside my toes. It was one of the most uncomfortable things. I was sitting at a window seat; one of my legs was pulled up to my chest as I watched everything pass by in a blur. The wagon was coming to a slow halt as the sound of a woman's voice came over the speakers, announcing the next stop in a broken voice.

The doors bounced open as the wagon finally stopped. People rushed out, and peopled rushed in; scared they might not get on. When the doors finally closed, everyone was taking up each other's personnel space, breathing each other's air and sharing each other's thoughts same thoughts. "Why didn't I buy a car?" For most of them, that problem was money; they other half their car probably got bombed.

But for me you might say it's probably because I don't have the money. Or maybe I'm just plain lazy…the truth is that it will just bombed.

Last week I found a beautiful smoky grey sweater, wrapped up in brown paper at my door with a letter from my mom. It's the only sweater that ever fitted me perfectly. The colour seemed to bring out my eyes, and the sleeves where a tad too long so they would be like mittens… now it looked as if someone threw it into a wood chipper than washed it in mud… and whoever cut my hair was either drunk or had bad eyesight. I was not having a good day.

From the corner of my eye I could see my hair stick out like barbwire. The usual raven hair was now more like a neutral black with some grass embedded in it. Letting out a tired sigh I stopped breathing, trying to hear the southing buzzing. But I couldn't. The constant chattering was overpowering it. It felt as if I was back in a high school cafeteria; the loud talking and the way people seemed to lean against you even though there is a lot of space.

My skirt was sticking out like a tutu. My mom would have probably said it looked more like a hoop skirt.

The cart stopped in another halt as the door once again opened, most of the people poured out. Only a few remained.

Whoever was sitting beside me could probably see my underwear, but I didn't give a care in the world. I closed my eyes in comfort as I listened to the comforting buzzing sound. The wagon rocked back and forth as it went faster and faster. Everything was making me sluggish, like a lullaby, or the slow ticking of a clock…

"I never imagined you wearing polka-doted underwear." A voice said in a low whisper. The voice was tired, and I knew to whom it belonged to. I had a temptation to strangle it.

I could fell my lip quiver as I slowly looked back to the seat beside me. He was wearing his usual black hooded sweater, the one with ripped thumbholes and cigarette burns. The hood was covering his head and he had on a red hat to cover all of his silver hair. Aviator sunglasses balanced on the bridge of his nose hiding his golden eyes. He looked like the hobo who lived on bus 90.

"So," I started to off slowly. "Did you have a good laugh, leaving me in that hell hole?" I said, trying to stare through his sunglasses into his eyes. All I know he might be looking out a window and not me.

"I euh-"

"Did you," I asked, my voice filled with anger.

"Kagome I- I never-"

"And I believed you, I did… I was stupid!" I screamed the last part, tears rimmed my eyes. People in the wagon gave us a quick look and then went back to doing nothing. "I actually thought you would never abandon me."

His hand cupped my face, as his thumb whipped my tears. "Kagome, please- I… something happened."

"What? You made another deal with my cousin to kill me! Is that it?" I screamed out, trying to muffle a sob.

"Kagome please clam down, I would never do such thing."

"You're full of lies Inuyasha; everything you say is a lie! You're name isn't probably Inuyasha." The tears fell down my hot face, I could fell each of them slowly roll down, like small crystal balls.

"That's not true, I actually have a good reason… but I can't tell you know."

"Why?"

His head slowly turned to side as if he was looking around the wagon. "I need that little dagger you have."

"It's not little- oh my God you're going to kill me!" I whimpered crawling to back of the seat.

"If I wanted to I would just snap your neck or something like that." He said, probably rolling his eyes behind his shades.

"But- like why?"

"Life or death thing." He said his hand already out ready to take it from me. Slowly unzipping my boot, I reached for the leather pouch; it was still there beside my toe. Handing it to him I watched as he took out of its pouch as if it was a present. He threw it back and forth from hand to hand. "This is like a torture instrument."

"Probably, my dad got it in the army." I said looking at it.

A businessman across from us looked over his newspaper to see what we where talking about, his eyes slowly went down to the dagger. His mouth gapped open and his words trembled. "Kni-- knife!" He screamed out, while he pointed at it with a shaky finger.

Before anyone could react to the man's screams Inuyasha stood up with the dagger in hand and started to attack one of the seats. He was chipping away around the sides, not touching the seat it self. Everyone stood up, mouth gapped open.

"Inuyasha stop it! Stop!" I screamed out as I took a step back.

"Kagome pull the red emergency lever." He screamed over his shoulder.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

With out thinking it out, I went in search of it. Tumbling over my feet I finally found it up in the corner. On the side of the wall there was instructions on a metal plank, there were stick figures showing what to do in case of an emergency. Not caring, I reached out for it, that's when it happened.

My arm was twisted back, making a painful crack as I was thrown to the ground punching the air rout of my lungs. Everything seemed to double as I squinted in confusion. I groaned in pain as I was pulled back up by the hair roughly, my arm was twisted once again behind my back, and I could feel someone's breath down my back.

"Everyone lay down or I shoot!" A male voice screamed out. I could hear my heart beat in its rib cage, each time it got louder and louder. Everyone in the wagon was quickly trying to lay flat against the ground, all trembling in fear. Inuyasha slowly stepped forwards as if nothing happened; his hands were behind his back as if he was having a stroll in the park.

"Let her go." He said stopping in his tracks.

"I said lay down!" The attacker screamed his voice raising. From the corner of my eye I could see the gun was now being pointed towards Inuyasha. It was a small handgun, but it could probably make a big hole. I hung my head low as my arm was twisted even more.

"I sai-" The attacker stopped in mid sentence. The tight grip he held on me was suddenly gone. The presence behind me slowly faded away as I heard a soft thud, the handgun was now sliding across the floor.

My mind was spinning as I slowly turned around to see the attacker on the floor, my father dagger now lodged in his forehead, his eyes where glossy and he was already loosing colour. Whenever I'm going to die, I would like it to be either in my sleep or in a car crash. Not by a flying dagger.

* * *

…_I have a feeling I'm going to forget to write the next chapter… oh and for like the next month I won't be in my sweet home but on an island learning how to drive a boat… I'm going to kill myself…. _**Please Review**_… _


	2. Gumball

(**AN**)I changed the chapter, it's now completely different. Why? Well I'm still not sure why I changed it; I guess is just like this version. And I'm sorry I haven't unpadded since ever, it's just lately I've been in this weird state after the Dawson shooting that happened on Wednesday September 13th, 2006. This kid in my class, his brother got shot in the foot, but someone mixed up the message and told him that his brother got shot in the head. That was a crazy day….

**Be a hero destroy yourself **

**Chapter One**

Gumball

-XxX-

_A couple weeks ago…_

Nuzzling her nose into her blue knitted scarf, Kagome ran up the steep steps, taking two at a time as she scaled the grungy apartment building. Her room was on the six floors, door 14, giving her plenty of time to think before she got in.

A scarlet poster, one that was much too big to be put outside, is hung on the wall by a crooked nail. A navy pattern was planted in the middle, looking like a chilled untouched ticktacktoe square. It has an old and mouldy smell, the corners seemed to be abused by time, and the usual bright scarlet colour was fading over the years.

Posters like this one were plastered all over the city: on walls, in magazines, on cigarette packs, on books, in banks and any other surfaces. The city or more like the whole country seems to be covered in a deep scarlet, letting everyone know that they were safe wherever they went.

The government had been here, protecting the country for over ten years. Surprisingly no elections have been held between those years, but no one questioned this. They were happy and safe so that's all that mattered, right?

Shoving her hand into her skirt pocket, she successfully pulled out her keys. Pushing it into the lock, she turned it counter clockwise until she heard a bold click. Pushing the door open with her shoulder, Kagome drew out a sigh as she heard the radio playing. She had probably forgotten to turn it off in her rush to get out of the apartment. It was surprisingly on 99.9, a station that she rarely listened to. It's political station, giving you the daily news, and everything else that you wanted to hear.

Shrugging off her knapsack, she threw it onto the floor, beside a half empty box. She had just moved in two weeks ago, having no time to unpack sins she was job hunting. And still, she hadn't had found one.

The room was humid, making her shiver as she her bare fee slid out of her loafers and onto the bare floor. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but still reached her mid back; she hadn't cut since that day her father brought her and Sota to the YMCA. Untying it, she shook it loos from its tangles, making it fall around her face like a veil.

She just wanted to crawl underneath a rock, and maybe live there for a couple of days. Or at least until everyone she had met today forgot about her.

Buyo came trotting up to her with a short meow, rubbing himself up against her bare ankles. Picking him up, she held the fat cat up to her chest as she dragged her feet towards the chair that was positioned right in front of the chubby television. It was left there by the previous owner, who probably realized it was a piece of garbage and was too lazy to bring it over to the dump. The television itself looked like an antique, with metal bunny eras sticking out the top.

Before she had time to reach the lonely chair, the phone rang once, then twice. Dropping the unexpected Buyo to the ground, Kagome stumbled towards the ringing phone. Pulling the powder blue receiver out of its cradle, she pressed it against her ear as she tried to catch her breath. "..Hello?" She finally said after a few pants for air. It was probably a probably prank call; she seemed to be having a lot of them lately.

"Hi, may I speak to Miss Kagome," A woman's squeaky voice asked over on the other line.

"Speaking." Kagome replied.

"Hi, I'm from Griffin & Tech and I was wondering if you can still make it for your three o'clock interview." The woman asked. Boredom seemed to linger in her voice.

When did she apply for that job? Puffing her cheeks as she tried to search her mind for the answer she just nodded as if to whomever she was talking to could see her. "Yah." She finally replied.

"Great, we'll see you at three then." The phone then went dead.

Putting the receiver back into its cradle, she passed her fingers through her messy hair. She had seen the building, but never had she thought of working for such place. The company sold fancy television and computers, making a small fortune; it wasn't something she really dreamed of working at, but they probably paid well.

Looking over to the large black clock that hung over the stove, she let out a surprised shriek. It was already two thirty!

* * *

Dragging his nails down the wood of the table, he winced in annoyance as the librarian walked past him. The woman was little on the fat side, but that didn't stop her from wearing a tight skirt, making her nylon stockings rub together, which made an eerie sound.

Pulling his hat further down on his damp hair, he dropped his chin onto the table, making his jaw shut in a painful way. The librarian was now at the other end of the room, teaching some four-eyed dimwit how to use the encyclopaedias.

To him, Libraries are just a death trap. He only came in here because it was pouring rain outside and, and he seemed to have missed placed his house key, or more like he lost it.

He hated how everything was so quite except for the occasional sound of a page being turned. The only person in the whole damn building who wasn't acting like some kind of mute, was the girl who was crying her heart as she tried to read a book, but ended up making every page damp with her tears. The librarian got surprisingly pissed off and almost took the book away from the clingy girl.

The girl sat just across from him, not even noticing that he was there, which was pleasantly good, because he didn't want to hear her life story.

On his away over here, on bus 90, an old woman who wore a fur coat, which look more like road kill glued together, decided to sit right next to him. Even though the whole bus was empty, except for the hobo who was sitting in the far back, she decided to sit right beside him, leaning into him, breathing his air, and taking up his personal bubble.

As if on the cue, she started to tell him how her morning was, and how she knew that it was going to rain because her fingers were swollen, and how some teenage boy tried to look under her dress. She then decided to tell him that her daughter was thrown off a cliff in some freak accident this morning.

He hated those kinds of people; how they think you want to hear how their horrible day was. As if he cared.

Stuffing his hand into his deep pocket, he pulled out a jewel. It was shinny, round and looked like a gumball. Passing it through his fingers, he kept his eyes on it, making him look hypnotized. Snapping out of his sudden thoughts he heard a small shriek.

The crying girl was in utter shock as she looked down at her book. She had seemed to have ripped a page. And the crying started again. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she muffled a couple of sobs as she dropped her head onto the table.

The librarian looked ready to kill.

He could feel his stomach tie into knots as her sobs became louder. How could someone cry for so long?

He was going to puke if she didn't stop soon.

* * *

She had a faint idea that the librarian was going to strangle her if she didn't stop her crying soon.

The book that she was trying to read seemed ruined by her tears and clumsy hands, making her feel even worse. Closing it, she pushed it away, scared she might end up shredding it to pieces.

Everything was blurry through her wet eyes, making her world spin for some strange reason. She was only in this horrible state because of Buyo.

After she had left the apartment, she had spent around half an hour searching for Griffin & Tech, she finally gave up and went back home. As she arrived to her door, she saw her landlady standing on the mat, with a plate of cookies. She was there to inform her that Buyo had gotten hit by a car, and the body wasn't found.

She had eaten the cookies in a record time and had written a poem on how she loved her cat, and eve made a little song which she had already forgotten about. She decided to go to the library, thinking if she stayed home it would just make her sadder. But it didn't work.

Sucking in a sharp breath, she wiped away her last tears. She knew she looked horrible, she probably had puffy red eyes, and her hair must have looked like a birds nest. But everyone was in their own world; they didn't seem to notice her.

Looking up from her trembling fingers, she noticed that there was a boy who was sitting in front of her. He was clutching onto his mouth, gagging as if he had just swallowed a string. A hat clung onto his head from the rain, and aviator sunglasses covered his eyes. He had on an army green hoodie, with its hood pulled up.

Bolting out if his chair, he stumbled across the floor as he ran towards the washroom. Watching him disappear, she slinked back into her chair. Why did everyone run away from her?

Something cold and soft rolled up to her hand, making a shiver run down her spine. Looking at the object, her eyes brighten up. It was a pink gumball.

Picking it up, she couldn't help but crack smile. When she was younger, she and Sot used to always buy them with their parents pocket change. Without thinking, she slipped the bubblegum onto her tongue, letting it roll around her mouth. It felt so smooth on her tongue.

_

* * *

__Yay! Another chapter will com up soon, thanks for your reviews or your favs. _


	3. Hamster Food

**(AN)** Wow. It's been ages since I updated. Sorry. This chapter is longer but not much happens. You can ask as questions or just review. And I'm sorry for mistakes, I didn't have time to reread.

**

* * *

**

**Be a hero destroy yourself **

**Chapter Two**

Hamster Food

-XxX-

Pulling her head up from its uncomfortable position, Kagome yawned. Her ye were still close and that was perfectly fine to her, she just could stay zoned out all day. Or night, depending on what time it was. She wasn't sure where she was, probably on her bed or chair. It didn't rally mater did it, as long she wasn't on some plane being shipped away to Germany, or Bolivia. Her forehead creased as she frowned. What if she was actually being shipped off to some faraway place? Deciding that the best thing to do was just check, she cracked one eye open.

"Wow." Kagome murmured a she finally blinked her second eye open, letting it get used to the dim lights. "H—how—wow." That's all she could say a she looked at her surroundings through slit eyes. When did she get on a bus?

She was sloppy sitting on one of the green seat of a bus, baking in the dim lights from above that flickered non-stop. The fake leather fabric stuck to her bare thighs, making it even more uncomfortable as he pulled her back up straight against the seat, her eyes roaming around the bus.

There was an old man, who looked strange in his several layers of clothing and the plastic bag which he had covered his body with. He was smiling at her, making a small gesture with his fingerless glove. Sinking deeper into her seta, Kagome weakly smiled. She should have walked home.

Letting her head slowly roll to the side, she looked out an open window. It was dark and the street lights were on. How long did she stay at library? And when did she get bus tickets?

Dropping her head into her palms, she couldn't help but sigh. Her mind was blank, she couldn't remember a single thing that happed between the times she was the library and came to the bus stop. And exactly what bus was she on? Taking in deep breath, she could help but fan herself as she searched her mind. Was she getting amnesia? Or did she get struck across the head by a rock?

There seemed no one else on the bus, except for the driver of course, and a boy. He was tightly pressed up against her side. His head was bowed with a hood covering it. Kagome couldn't see his eyes or face.

The bus shook under her as it curved around a corner and went down into a dark street. And Kagome had yet remembered how she had found her way onto the bus. Pushing her fingers deep into her skirt's pockets, she searched around for a ticket or transfer, but she found nothing.

"D—do you know what bus I'm on?" her voice squeaked as she looked up to the old man, not really wanting to make nay contact with him.

The only answer she got from him was a wiggle of his eyebrow and an air kiss he sent towards her, making wet noises with his lips.

Deciding it was good idea to hold onto her seat for protection, Kagome looked away as she tried to not panic. "I want my mom." She quietly whined.

Looking back outside the window, Kagome stared at the dark sky. The rain had stopped but clouds still hovered around the sky. It was late, and that wasn't a god thing. Pulling back her sweater sleeve, she checked her small cheap Hello Kitty watch. It was nine thirty, she'd have to be home by ten, or she'd need an escort. She hated the city rules. The bus passed by a stop, as it switched lanes picking up. Kagome continued to look out the window as she tried to see where she was, but it was horribly hard to see in the dark.

"I should ask the driver." Kagome murmured as she took hold of one of the poles that was there for support and tried to get up. But she couldn't as something suddenly grabbed onto her back pocket and yanked her back down, making her let out small yelp.

"We're on the 90." Quickly turning her head back to the voice, she noticed it was that boy. His black hood was still covering his head but he was looking towards her through his aviator sunglasses. She hated sunglass, or at least people who wore them. It was always so hard to see if the person were looking at you or through a window or maybe at you chest.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome said softly as she pushed herself back onto her seat properly. Looking up to her him, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

The boy, which she presumed was around the age of twenty, had token off his sunglass, clipping them on the collar of his hoodie. His eyes were golden. But his expression didn't look as nice as his eyes, he looked pissed off.

"You sleep with your mouth open."

Snapping her mouth back close, she kept quite as she tangled her finger together. A nervous laugh escaped her mouth. _Great. Bloody great_. "Would you know if this bus has past by a Denny's?' Her words shook for unexplainable reason.

"Ya." The boy then went silent again.

"Oh." She hated silence, or at least she hated it when she was sitting around someone and they weren't talking. Hearing voices always comforted her in some strange way, it reminder her of her mother's constant chatting. Deciding she should start thinking of her plan to home, she went back to thinking.

_He looks familiar_. That thought crossed her mind a she noticed his black hoodie from the corner of her eye. Where had see seen him?

"Uhm, excuse me?" Kagome asked softly a she looked up to him with a smile. He looked down to her, not changing his stern expression. "D—do I know you from somewhere."

"No, but I do know that you sleep with your mouth open you're left handed. You're cat got ran over by a car, you favourite colour is yellow, and you haven't cut your hair since you were a little girl, or so it seems. And also when you're nervous you tug on you right ear."

Kagome went silent as she didn't dare to blink, eyes pinned of the boy's forehead. The bus rocked back and forth almost as if trying to lull to sleep, but all it did was shake her empty head, making it throb. Her eyes flashed back to his as she pulled back her lips into a thin line, her heart beating heavily against its ribcage. "Are you stalking me?"

A strange smile was suddenly spread cross the boy's features she pulled his hand out of his deep pockets, cracking his knuckles in the process. "Why would I do that?" He asked innocently, letting his smile widen. "Don't start shitting your pants. By just looking at you I can know all those things."

Choking on her panic, Kagome let out a short nervous laugh. "I'm sorry it's just I really thought you were a stalker or something." Kagome stuttered out a she passed her finger through her messy hair giving them boy a quick glance. "H—how did you do that?"

"What?"

"You know, like guess all of those things about me. You're scary good."

Shrugging his shoulders he leaned back, his eyes looking down at her. "I don't know. I just kind of observed what you were doing and that's it."

"Can I try?"

The boys just stayed silent, his forehead creasing at Kagome's bubbling words. Why would someone trust him so damn easily? With a curt nod if his head he watched as the girl suddenly got even more excited.

"Ok, I won't be as good as you but I'll try." Kagome said, almost gushing. Straightening her back, she looked up to him, watching as he stayed immobile, almost lifeless. "Wait, you have to be normal, flowing." Kagome said as she with a gesture of her arms, making them move like a squid. "Be yourself, pretend I'm not here."

Biting down onto his tongue, the boy couldn't help but roll his eyes as he settled back into his eat, relaxing against the smooth material. He seriously should have just kept his mouth close.

He could feel her eyes, scrutinizing and examining every inch of his body. He swore he had developed a twitch in his left eye. A few minutes past, and the girl still hadn't moved her eyes. Probably fell asleep. "Are you finished?" He asked roughly a she pushed back up against the seat.

Blinking stupidly, she finally snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry. I kind of zoned out." Kagome said with a laugh. "Ya but I think I have enough information."

He didn't like this, mostly because it felt as if he had just ripped open his soul and barred it to her. He felt violated.

"You… are right handed. You wear boxers and you only have one pair of shoes." Kagome said as he pointed down to his torn sneakers.

"I have another pair actually." He said correcting her as he watched her sigh in disappointment. "But the other two are right."

Kagome's face lit up as she beamed up to him.

"But can you guess what's in my pocket?"

"A wallet?"

"Nice try," He said as he reached into the pocket of his jean, pulling out a bulky object. "But not close." In his curled finger, he held a gun. Its matte finished didn't shine, but it still looked menacing eve though it didn't seem to have come out of a 007 movie.

Kagome had already lost her breathing and the beating of her heart. She was going to pass out any second now.

"You do know what guns are made for?" He whispered softly as he leaned in close, grasping her stiff shoulder in his free arm.

Kagome stayed frozen with open mouth, gapping like a gold fish a she fought to find her breath. "G—gun's k—kill people." Her voice shook tremendously as her eyes travel down to the gun, watching as it got closer and closer to her vulnerable stomach.

"No, people kill people." He said back to her softly, a small smile crept onto his lips as he felt her quiver under his grasp. "But don't worry, you'll learn about that quickly."

Kagome didn't see it come as he threw his hand around throat, slamming her against the seat beside her. She could feel his nails dig into her flesh as he leaned down to her, forcibly pushing his elbow down onto her stomach.

His eyes sparkled as he looked down at Kagome struggle to catch her breath. "You will listen to me," He said in a whisper. "Cause if you don't, I'm going to pull this claw through your neck as if it was butter. And the only person that wills sees this is that hobo over there who can't speak. Or write." His smile suddenly disappeared as his face hardened, he did not look happy. "You have something that belongs to me, it round and pink. You found it some table in the library and swallowed it."

Kagome's heart was ready to explode as it pounded against her rib cage painfully. She seriously should have walked home. Buses were just a bunch of trouble.

She couldn't move her feet, and one of her arms were trapped underneath her body. And to top that off Kagome was ready to pass out any second if he didn't let go of her throat. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the old man still sitting on the bench across from her. He sat there, still making small gestures with his fingers as he gave her a perverted grin. He wasn't going to be any use.

"Can't we just talk like normal people?" She whispered out with her last breath, totally clueless to where that came from. And then her vision started to blur as everything fell into darkness.

**

* * *

Kagome could feel every soar muscle in her body as she peeled her face off the floor. She had to stop falling asleep in horrible positions. She could hear couple voice floating around her head as she blinked her eyes open. Nothing. She literally saw nothing except for a light shade of black. If that was possible. Something was blocking her eyesight or she was blind. It was hard to tell since her brain was still fogged up with her dream she had, something about TV dinner and microphone.**

The voices quickly died down at she pulled her numb arm from underneath her body. It was strange. All she could hear was heavy breathing and the faint sound of a microwave baking.

Hearing nothing, Kagome slowly and discreetly brought a hand up to her head where the navy hat was. Her fingers clutched onto the fabric as she little by little pulled up the fabric, letting one eye open to the brightly lit room. The first things she saw was toes, all ten of them. Her eyes slowly the travelled up the black pant leg and up to some boy' face. He was smiling down at her.

Now she was utterly confused.

"Wh—where am I? H—how did I get here?" Kagome stuttered as she took a quick glance over her shoulder to see a black metal door. Snapping her head back up to the calm face if the boy, he simply ignored her frantic question as he kneeled down to her side.

"Why hello there beautiful, what may your name be?" The boy asked as he brushed back his black hair.

Kagome couldn't help but blush wieldy as the boy smiled to her with his warm grin and pleasant compliments. "I—I'm Kagome." She said, forgetting that she had woken up in a stranger's home with a heat over her head. And also now that she remembered, she also had been attacked on the bus. But all of her worries and memories had been washed away by this boy's smile.

"That's such a gorgeous name you have, Kagome." His smile never left his lips a he leaned in close, looking down to Kagome's nervous smile and radiating blush.

There was one thing Kagome never expect from him, was to feel his hand crawl along onto her but and firmly stay there as if it was meant to be. Kagome froze and her blush magnified. This was more than awkward.

Kagome didn't dare to move as she lost her breath, the hand stayed perfectly glued to her bottom like a sticker or thorn. In stiff movements, she looked up to the boy. His smile was still there, eyes sparkling. Her eyes were wide as they didn't even blink.

_I'm I getting molested?!_ That was the only thing Kagome could think of as she played dead.

"For crying out loud, just leave her alone—" A gun suddenly flew past her head and straight into the perverted boy's forehead, knocking him back with a yelp of pain.

Kagome continued to play dead as her wide eyes watched the boy squirming in pain, hands clutching into his face. "What the hell was that? I think my nose I broken Inuyasha!"

"You seriously deserved that." Whipping her head back, hands still neatly placed on her lap. She saw him, the boy who was supposedly called Inuyasha. It was him. The man who said she had stolen something from him. Her heart had slipped away by now and seemed to have fallen to her stomach.

Everything the clicked into her mind, one of the men where down with a bleeding nose and the other wouldn't have to time to react if she moved. Kagome inhaled a deep and staggering breath before she shot up onto her feet, hands shaking at her sides.

"Sit back down and pull that hat back over your damn eyes." Inuyasha said as she lazily pointed to the floor with his finger.

He didn't have anything to threaten her with, but he didn't seem too phased by this.

Without a goodbye wave or salute, Kagome sprinted for the door as her hands quickly went to work, unlocking all of the dozen of the locks that ornament the door, making twists and turns. But she didn't hear any hurried footsteps or screams to her to stop.

Taking in a slow breath of air, Kagome looked over her shoulder. She wasn't sure why she did so. She should have just busted out that door like Wonder Woman, but her mind froze for that couple of seconds.

"Didn't I tell you to sit your ass down?" She was surprised to hear Inuyasha's voice blow into her ear. The hot ail tickled her skin as her breath hitched. She was this close of being out of the door and screaming for her life. But his sudden words just made her freeze. Whatever she had done, must if have been bad if this had kidnapped her., She was probably going to be battened and fed to the dogs. Kagome could already see her mother shaking her head at her funeral, saying _"I told her the city was too biog of her, she should have stayed home and become a nurse._"

But it was much too late to become a nurse now. Much too late.

She hadn't expected it as he suddenly wrapped a white telephone wire around her open neck without any warning and pulled back. Her legs tangled as he fell to the wood floor, telephone cord wrapped around her neck, keeping her head off the ground. Kagome felt the blood rushed to her head the cord tightened. Her hands quickly went up to her neck a she tried to pull it off, but it was useless as he tugged at the cord. He dragged her fighting body across the floor, pulling her up to the open kitchen.

Her legs kicked and thrashed around as she choked on her last breath. It was a deadly game she was playing. Inuyasha finally stopped as he took hold of her arm pulling her up and onto a metal kitchen chair. He quickly took the rest of the telephone cord, wrapping around her shaking shoulders and chest, before pulling out the duct tape. The metallic tap was then wrapped around her thighs and underneath the chair and back over the legs, tapping her to the chair. She was stuck to the seat, almost like glue.

"I told you to sit didn't I?" Inuyasha's voice was teasing as he bent down to her face, letting a fang slip from behind his curled lip. "But you didn't listen, you decided to be your own hero and make a run for it." Kagome kept her head low, letting her chin rest against her chest, trying to keep her tears to herself. Slipping his finger under he chin, he pulled her face up to the florescent lights from above, taking a look at her tears stained cheeks. "But you're too slow."

"I'll give you anything, just leave me, please." Kagome pleaded as she swallowed a hiccup.

"Isn't that sweet, you think you can pay me back with your junk that I don't even want? We'll your damn wrong bitch."

Wincing at the name, Kagome looked up to him with her blurry vision. White hair was tucked away in his black hood, but it could be barely seen. "I'll buy you another bubblegum, even two if you want to."

"That wasn't fucking bubblegum you swallowed! That thing in you damn stomach is the one thing that could save all of—"

Inuyasha was abruptly interrupted as the other boy from before peeled his face away from his now bloody hands. "She ate the Shikon!" The boy screamed.

Growling Inuyasha pulled back as he dug his hands deep into his pant's pocket. "She swallowed it whole, probably still intact in her stomach." Inuyasha replied calmly. "Don't sweat about Miroku."

Miroku, or a least that's what Inuyasha called him, fell onto his hand and knees as he stiffly crawled across the ground towards her. "Pleas tell me this is some sick joke." His voice was almost too soft to be heard. As he made his way to her side, his fingers were almost shaking as he wrenched her mouth open with his hand and look down her throat. "How the hell could that thing of gone down her throat, it's so dark and small."

Kagome was trying her bets to not swallow her tongue as Miroku continued to examine the content of her mouth. But her mind was still working on what he had said a few minuets ago. The Shikon. Was that what the bubblegum was called?

"Oh god, I can't believe this, we finally get it and it's down some girl stomach, this is just sick, sick!" Miroku continued to mourn as he kept an eye down the girl's throat.

"I'm calling Sango." Inuyasha said lazily as she pulled out a small cellular phone from his pocket and punched in some numbers before pressing it against his ear.

Kagome was trying her best to speak, but I was damn difficult with the boy's finger down her throat. "What happens if her stomach acid breaks apart the jewel?" Miroku asked as he pulled back, letting Kagome free from his groping hands.

"Am I going to die?" Kagome asked barely in a whisper.

Miroku just shook his head as he gave her a short smile. "No, no—maybe, I'm not sure actually." He said with a shrug.

"So I'm going to die?" Kagome asked again nervously.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not. You might just get some crazy powers or some spike might come out your back, depends on you zodiac sign." Miroku said sighing as she pulled out a chair from underneath the table. "What is your zodiac?"

"I—I'm the tiger."

"Oh." Miroku said with a soft sigh, he looked down to his bloody hands.

"What? Is that bad?"

"I actually don't know." Miroku said truthfully as he reached up to his nose, touching it slightly. "I have much better knowledge in guns than zodiac signs."

"B—but are you going to kill me?"

"No." Miroku said reassuringly. "Well I hop not, that would horrible wouldn't it? Your juts some innocent girl, reading a book in the library and then you found this object rolling around and decided to swallow it—why did you swallow it?" Miroku said totally confused as he leaned in.

"I thought it was a bubblegum and by accident I swallowed it." Kagome said timidly as he pulled her head up slightly, her heart was till beating uncontrollably and her shoulder were still shaking. She was more than just confused. One of her kidnappers was talking to her as they were having a Sunday morning chat over a cup of tea.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what made me do that! I guess I was still sad that my cat died and I was probably all confused and my mind was blurry." Kagome said gushing out excuses, trying to save herself from death.

"It's fine, I did some crazy stuff this morning also, like by accident I ate hamster food thinking it was corn." Miroku said with a laugh as he sat onto the kitchen chair. "Such a crazy morning."

"Sango, come over here, Miroku is eating hamster food and some girl swallowed the jewel." Inuyasha said into his phone as he slapped his friend head with the back of his head.

Why can't life be normal?


End file.
